deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Rebecca Chang
Rebecca Chang is a survivor in Dead Rising 2. She is a beautiful, ambitious news Asian-American reporter in Fortune City to cover the controversy surrounding Terror Is Reality. When the zombies overtake the city, she sees it as her big chance to uncover what's behind the outbreak and get her hands on the scoop of the century.Characters, Dead Rising 2. She is fame-hungry, but she is also extremely courageous and confident, oblivious to the danger. Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Rebecca can be heard over the radio while Chuck pulls into Brockett Gas Station in Still Creek, covering the events of the Las Vegas outbreak. Dead Rising 2 Rebecca is a reporter for the Channel 6 Action News who was working to find a hit story behind the Fortune City outbreak. She reported the alleged involvement of Chuck Greene in the incident at the Fortune City Hotel. Chuck sets out to find Rebecca and sets foot in the abandoned hotel, only to have a zombie attack from behind. Rebecca shoots the zombie in time, saving Chuck's life. The two talk about Chuck being framed and how this is the story of the century. She agrees to accompany him to the security room in the Fortune City Arena in exchange for an exclusive interview, only to find both guards murdered, monitors and equipment smashed, and the security tapes stolen. Rebecca is left alone in the security room to tape the mess while Chuck retreats to the Safe House. During a dispute with Officer Sullivan, Rebecca shows up in the Safe House and begins taping the argument and then Katey, only to receive backlash from Chuck. The pair are interrupted as Stacey spots some men in the Underground Tunnels on the security monitors. Rebecca rushes down to try and investigate. As Chuck takes out the armed men and disables the van, Rebecca lurks nearby, filming the shootout and the aftermath, only to be thrown back by the explosion of the van. She is later captured and held hostage by the Terror is Reality co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal in a nightclub. When the military arrives, Rebecca goes outside to attempt to get rescue footage. Instead she witnesses the military being slaughtered by newly mutated zombies. She flees from the newly mutated zombies, and follows the commander of military squad, Sargeant. Dwight Boykin down into the tunnels to investigate. However, she is captured and held hostage by him. Chuck fights Boykin and rescues Rebecca. ; Case 7-3: What Lies Beneath Later in the security room, as Rebecca attempts to call for help from the newscast to pick up her and the survivors, she is shot in the head and killed by Raymond Sullivan, who was on the payroll of Phenotrans, the pharmaceutical company behind Zombrex. Dead Rising 2: Case West When Frank West saves Chuck from the zombified Tyrone King on the rooftop of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, he reveals that he and Rebecca were colleagues and friends. The pair had plan on investigating the Phenotrans facility west of the city but unfortunately, she was killed. Trivia *During a cutscene in Dead Rising 2, Rebecca will film a burning van and some dead mercenaries with her camera. After this, she exclaims "Fan-tastic!", possibly a reference to Frank West, who also said this upon capturing a unique picture. *In this same cutscene, Chuck will ask her if she has covered wars, another reference to Frank West, who infamously claimed: "I've covered wars, you know". *Rebecca can be seen as somewhat of a love interest for Chuck, and the two exchange flirtatious banter during their meetings. However, it is obvious that her main incentive is to report on the "scoop of the century", as she puts it. *Rebecca shares some similarities with Frank West: they both come to the infected towns for the "scoop of a lifetime", both are handy with cameras, and call in their teams for rescue. *When Rebecca offers to go with Chuck into the Underground Tunnels, Chuck refuses saying "You've got your story. Don't go losing your head over this." This quote may have foreshadowed her death as she dies by getting shot in the head. Another fact that supports this is how Chuck make some quips, humorous or unintentional, about some of the characters actions or deaths. * "The story does a fine job of embracing stereotypes from zombie movies...The cast of characters, including a volatile security officer and sultry news reporter, have an over-the-top acting style that makes it enjoyable to see what ridiculous thing will spew from their mouths next. It's a tongue-in-cheek approach that never takes itself too seriously."Cowan, Danny. Critical Reception: Capcom's Dead Rising 2, Gamasutra, (September 29, 2010). Quoting Tom McShea of Gamespot Gallery File:Rebecca image.jpg|Rebecca Chang File:Dead rising 2 240780-7C1CB34.jpg|Rebecca Chang File:Rebecca chang.png|Rebecca Chang File:Rebecca detailed.png|Bio on official website File:RebeccaChang_2.jpg|Interacting with Chuck File:RebeccaChang 3.png|Having a talk File:Rebecca chang news.jpg|Broadcasting a news report File:Dead rising 2 case 4-1 cutscene beginning justin tv (6).png|Rebecca held hostage File:Dead rising 2 case 3-2 cutscene justin tv (21).png|Rebecca films the heist File:dead rising rebecca bound behind.png|Rebecca bound in Case 4-1 the cast_rebecca_bound model File:dead rising rebecca bound full.png Dead rising 2 rebecca.jpg Dead_rising_rebecca_full.png References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors